Frozen Butterfly
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Tsukumori Yue is a new student. Just what is the story behind Yue's shockingly white hair? Just what happened in the past that has led to Yue's enrollment in a Japanese academy when Yue was doing perfectly fine in her American high school? OC story


**A/N: Ouran High School host Club is so awesome, I couldn't help but write this down instead of doing my homework a few days ago. My tenses and grammars a bit messed up in this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to correct everything so...this is the end product ^^**

**I need help though. While I mention that Yu-chan has a crush on Tamaki in this chapter I will most likely have him end up with Haruhi, so I need you, my readers, opinion. Who should Yu-chan end up with? I'm stuck between Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, or Hikaru and Kaoru. I actually have different plots for each of them and I can already see where I would go with each story-line so...leave a thought in a review? It would be much appreciated. ^^**

* * *

_~Prologue_

_The tinkling notes of a music box rang around me, filling the silence with a long-forgotten lullaby. The sounds enticed me and I found myself moving towards them. Towards the comfort I was sure would follow that peaceful sound. Yet as I drifted forward, I couldn't help but feel that I would be leaving something behind, something that was worth all the pain that I had gone through. _

_And then I heard it._

_My name was being called by a voice that easily scattered the hold that the music-box notes had caught me in. My eyes opened and I found myself once again in the living world._

_

* * *

~Prologue Part II  
_

"Tsukumori Yue-san?"

I lifted my head from its bowed position and blinked my eyes tiredly, acknowledging the individual that had uttered my name. The woman, dressed in a pristine business suit, gave me a sympathetic look before motioning for me to get up.

"Your father's lawyer would like to see you now."

I nodded in understanding and pushed off the plastic seat I had been occupying for the past hour or so. I could imagine my joints creaking, like the floorboards in an old abandoned mansion, and each step I took made the creaking worse, bringing that old building closer and closer to its ultimate demise.

When I reached the office door, I raised a hand and knocked, waiting for a "come in" before wrapping my hand around the doorknob and turning. The office itself was professional, there were no personal items save for a single picture frame located on the top of the lawyer's desk. I sidled into the room, barely sparing my step-mother a glance as she brushed past me coldly. I stood silently as my father's lawyer observed me, the both of us waiting for the click of the door and the click-clack of _that_ woman's heels to disappear down the hall.

"Why don't you take a seat Yue-san? There is a lot we will need to go over."

Father's lawyer was a young man. He didn't look much older than his mid-twenties. I carefully settled into the leather seat opposite him. I spied a name plaque out of the corner of my eye.

_Ryu Arioka_

I folded my hands into my lap and raised my eyes, my expression guarded as Arioka-san shifted the papers on his desk around.

"What I have here," he indicated the sheet at the top of the pile, "is your father's will."

I sucked in a little breath of air before nodding stiffly. He smiled at me, kindly.

"You needn't be so stiff Yue-san. What I have to tell you is good news. News your" here he paused to cough slightly, "...erm…_lovely_ stepmother would rather you not know."

"Who cares about what that old hag wants anyway?" The words had slipped out of my mouth before I had time to think them through. My eyes widened slightly in surprise, as did Arioka-san's I noted. He chuckled softly a moment later.

"Yes, I suppose that's true as well."

He offered me another kind smile, and I hesitantly returned the gesture with my own miniscule smile. He seemed satisfied with my response and picked up my father's will and began reading it out loud to me in a strong voice.

With each word that my brain processed I could feel my eyes widening and my heart thudding in my chest. Phrase after phrase, Arioka-san continued to read out loud. Phrase after phrase, my excitement grew. Until finally, the will ended.

Arioka-san put the paper back down and steepled his fingers, looking at me from over his fingertips.

"What will you do now Yue-san?"

I smiled a little wider at him. "Why, I think I'm going to school Arioka-san."

He smiled back at me again. "Now _that_ sounds like a great idea."

* * *

_~Welcome to Ouran Academy_

Pink buildings…I don't think I've ever gone to a school composed of pink buildings. Private school or not…this was definitely a first for me.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting the pure white strands slip easily through my fingers as I located the front office. I paused before the doors, looking down at the modified uniform that I wore. I hadn't done anything to the clothes themselves, I still donned the cornflower-blue blazer, white collared shirt, black slacks, purple-striped-black tie, and black dress shoes of the school's boy's uniform, but I had added a trio of belts around my waist, rolled the sleeves of the blazer and shirt up to my elbows, left the blazer open and the shirt un-tucked, had the tie hanging loosely around my neck and the top two buttons of the shirt un-buttoned so that the black choker I wore was visible. Adorning my fingers were an array of silver rings and a few bracelets were wrapped around my left wrist, a black wristband on my right wrist. A sigh slipped past my lips as I ran a hand almost lazily over the piercings in my right ear, five of them altogether (two of them were cartilage piercings). My lips twitched slightly as I thought about the eight piercings in my left ear (three cartilages there). Well, the school's administrative staff's first impression of me would be blown…though I had an inkling that the chairman might not mind as much. Taking a deep breath, I entered the office.

After answering a few questions from the lady at the front, she led me into the room where the chairman was before excusing herself and closing the doors behind her. Silence was thick in the room as I stared across the space at the middle-aged brown haired man. Then it was broken abruptly when he stood up and smiled at me.

"Yue-kun, it's been too long! You were just a little baby the last time I saw you!"

I managed a half-hearted smile at the man who had been one of my father's friends.

"It's nice to see you too Suoh-san." I murmured.

After a short conversation consisting mainly of how I was handling things, Suoh-san told me to go get my schedule and good luck for my first day at Ouran Academy. I thanked him with an inclined head before turning and leaving. I was too lost in my own thoughts to catch his last words and I gave them no thought as I retrieved my schedule from the lady from before. I thanked her before leaving the office.

* * *

Time had obviously passed during my trip into the office and students had begun to fill the halls. I turned my head a bit to look around as I walked steadily down the first hallway I came to. Whispers followed me like a starving dog would a steak, the students around me the starving dog of course. I ran a hand through my hair again, just the short part though. It was a style somewhat resembling what a few of American friends called a mullet, though it wasn't one. Basically, it was composed of two parts, the front bangs were cut to slightly above chin-length and the cut got shorter as it reached the back of my head, then there was another portion of hair that had remained uncut and hung to slightly past shoulder length (for reference, you can look at pictures of Reo's (from the visual-kei band Lc5) hairstyle during their Story PV). I had tied the long part into a low ponytail and I didn't want to mess it up by accidentally pulling the black ribbon I had tied it back with out.

By the time I reached my classroom, a glance at my schedule confirmed it, I had begun to get used to the whispers. I switched my bag into my right hand and entered my classroom, my fingers lingering on the doorknob as I let my gaze sweep across the classroom. Class 1-A, full of the smartest and/or richest students of the freshman year. I stiffened as soon as the eyes in the classroom swept over to me. I swallowed dryly before rolling my shoulders a bit and entering the classroom, forcing my tense muscles to relax.

"You are…?" The teacher started, glancing down at his roster.

"Tsukumori Yue." I provided in an indifferent tone. As the teacher marked something down on his roster, I continued my sweep of the class. Most of the female students were whispering to each other, shooting me furtive glances here and again while some of the male students groaned and elbowed each other, whispering to each other as well.

"Alright, Tsukumori-kun, you may call me Mizuo-sensei. Why don't you take a seat behind Fujioka-kun?"

I turned back to the class as Mizuo-sensei asked for this 'Fujioka-kun' to raise his hand. A brunette seated between a set of twins raised his hand and I walked quickly down the row of seats, hands in my pockets. I paused by the brunette's desk and let my dark eyes lock with his. He seemed to be looking at me curiously. I blinked at him for a moment before nodding and continuing to my seat.

* * *

By the time school hours were over I had lost interest in whatever the teachers were saying at least a couple of times. I sighed as I put my notebook away in my bag, dropping the mechanical pencil I had been using in as well. The bad thing about deciding to start school in Japan, especially a few weeks after school had already started, was that I knew next to no one in this school. No one in my grade at least. That meant that I had no one to get the notes off of. It seemed my study habits weren't getting any better than they were back in the States then. At least that hadn't changed I thought bitterly as I once again played with the ends of a couple of strands of pure white.

My stuff away, I stood up carefully, noting that Fujioka-kun and the twins were also getting ready to leave. There was somewhere I needed to go, and since I wasn't that keen on getting lost, I decided that I should probably ask the brunette for help, he seemed nice enough anyway.

"Excuse me. Fujioka-san?"

The brunette seemed startled at being called like that and turned to me with a questioning look on his face. The twins, I noticed, had stopped their actions as well, watching me suspiciously.

"Could you tell me how to get to…" I tried to recall what room my friend had told me to go to, but I came up blank. Remembering that I had printed the e-mail I had received, I quickly located it in my bag and pulled it out, skimming the words until I found my destination. "The Third Music Room?"

He seemed even more surprised at that, the twins narrowed their eyes further at me, though I paid them no heed. I supposed that I could offer Fujioka-kun an explanation as to why I needed to go there, but why would I? It wasn't really any of his business.

"We're actually heading over there now." He finally responded. Oh. Well then. "We can show you the way if you want Tsukumori-san."

"Yue." I automatically corrected. I averted my eyes. "Just call me Yue. I'm not used to having suffixes attached to the end of my name…and that would be great. Thanks."

Fujioka-kun nodded before picking up his bag and motioning for me to follow him. The twins made their move then, pushing in front of me to lay their arms around the brunette's shoulders and turning their heads to stick their tongues out at me simultaneously. I only gave them a blank stare in response, picking up my own bag and following behind them at a more leisurely pace, though keeping them within my line of vision.

* * *

The walk down the many hallways of Ouran Academy was quiet. The twins didn't seem to like me and conversed quietly with each other, sometimes saying something to Fujioka-kun to get him to roll his eyes at them and respond. Watching them reminded me of my own friends and I could feel my expression soften as I recalled the many times my own friends and I had walked around, arms around each others shoulders and laughing without a care in the world. Yes, we didn't have many things to worry about back then.

Soon the four of us wound up in front of a set of double doors, the sign above the door read "Third Music Room". Shooting me a last withering look, the twins threw the doors open and dragged Fujioka-kun in with them, leaving me to walk in slowly by myself. I had the thought to close the doors behind me and no sooner had I completed the task before I was suddenly thrown forward by a weight that had crashed into my middle. Luckily my hands were still on the doors so I saved myself from face-planting into them.

"Yu-chan!"

Looking down, I saw the top of a familiar head of blond hair and a second head of pink with rabbit ears.

"Mitsukuni…" I murmured in recognition. A shadow suddenly falling over me had me switching my gaze from the shorter boy up to the taller one before me. About six inches taller than me stood the male that I looked up to like an older brother.

"Takashi-nii…"

"Yue."

At the sound of his voice, the tears that I had held in for the past two months finally broke past the dams I had built up and I threw myself, Mitsukuni and all, at the tall boy. My bag had dropped to the floor, contents spilling all over the floor, but I didn't care. I sobbed as my hands fisted into the cloth of Takashi-nii's blazer, my face buried into his chest, glasses askew.

"Takashi-nii…Mitsukuni…" I sobbed. I felt a large hand land on the top of my head, the gesture comforting in its familiarity. I felt Mitsukuni loosen his hold around my middle and pull back. I didn't need to see him to know he was smiling at me like the older brother he, and Takashi-nii, always played for me. Takashi-nii took his hand off of my head and I finally pulled back, tears still slowly trickling down my face as I smiled apologetically up at Takashi-nii. Despite his blank expression, I knew the slightest changes in his expressions and I knew how to read them.

"S-sorry about your uniform Takashi-nii…" I mumbled out, finally letting go of him completely and taking a few steps away, rubbing hurriedly at my eyes.

"Ah."

I took my glasses off and raised my arm, to wipe the tears on my sleeve, but I was stopped by another hand as a handkerchief was pressed to my cheeks, the tears being wiped off carefully. Like I said, Takashi-nii was the perfect older brother for a cry-baby like me. He straightened back up when he finished and I slipped my glasses back on, finally noticing how quiet the room had gotten. I couldn't bring myself to look at the other occupants of the room just yet and dropped to my knees to pick my things up. I heard someone drop down beside me and help me to pick up my things and when I saw the flash of pink in my peripheral vision I knew Mitsukuni had decided to help me. He didn't say anything about my crying episode and I was glad.

* * *

As I went through my things to make sure I had got everything, one of the original occupants of the room spoke. For some reason I couldn't help but think that the voice was familiar. How strange…I could've sworn that I only knew Mitsukuni and Takashi-nii in this school…I rifled through my things again, slightly exasperated. Where had my student I.D. gone now?

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai…you know him?"

Him? What him are you referring to familiar-sounding voice? I sat back on my haunches, running my hand through my hair yet again. It couldn't have gone far…I raised my eyes and turned my head from side to side, scanning the floor now. Suddenly, the object of my search appeared in my sight. I blinked slowly and looked up and into the eyes of one of the other boys. This one had nicely kept black hair and brown eyes, behind a pair of rimless glasses. He smiled at me, I was quick to identify it as a fake, and asked, "Is this what you're looking for?"

I nodded and reached out a hand, taking my I.D. delicately between two fingers from his, my gaze not leaving his. He smirked at me then.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem Tsukumori Yue-san."

My eyes narrowed slightly as I dropped my I.D. into my bag and stood back up. The boy looked me over once, nodded to himself, before turning around to walk back to his laptop, writing into a black notebook as he went.

"You should know who _he_ is Tamaki." He said.

I blinked again. Tamaki…? But…that couldn't be. Maybe Tamaki was just a common name?

"What are you talking about Kyouya? I'm pretty sure I don't know anybody with such pure white hair as this young man's!"

I twitched slightly as my eyes darted to the side. There was no mistaking it. Though he was older than the last time I had seen him in France almost two years ago, Suoh Tamaki was almost the exact same boy hat I had befriended.

"I'm sure that that isn't his original hair color. Am I wrong Tsukumori-san?"

I had to be wary of this 'Kyouya' character, there was no telling just how much about me he knew.

"No. You're right…"

"Ootori Kyouya." He provided.

I nodded slightly. "You're right Ootori-san. White is not my natural hair color…or rather wasn't." I frowned slightly. "And please, call me Yue."

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan!" Mitsukuni called out, effectively catching my attention.

"Hm?"

"You know Tama-chan?"

I guess Tama-chan was Tamaki then. I nodded slowly. "I met him in France." I answered bluntly. Silence fell again and I mentally smacked myself, remembering why he wasn't in France with his mother anymore. I cursed mentally.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I even-"

"Yue?"

I closed my mouth, cutting off my words and turned to the blond second-year.

"Yea?"

"Yue…" Tamaki's expression turned thoughtful and I sighed. Leave it to him to forget who I was. But I guess…a lot of things change over time, neh? No matter how much they look the same…one can't always expect them to remain that way.

"I had black hair before." I muttered. Tamaki's blue-violet eyes searched my face and a moment later, recognition sparked in those eyes of his. I nodded slightly and he lurched forward, slamming his full weight into me as he wrapped both his arms around my back. He had to bend slightly and I rested my chin comfortably on his shoulder, wrapping my own arms around his back and breathing in his familiar scent.

"I'm surprised your father didn't tell you I would be coming." I whispered in French so that only he could hear. In response, he only tightened his hold on me. "Missed you too, you silly boy." I muttered.

Somebody decided to cough then, and I blinked, dropping my arms back to my sides as Tamaki pulled away. The twins looked peeved at having been ignored as Fujioka-kun looked between me and the others.

"Are you gay or something?"

The question had me freeze and I could feel Tamaki stiffen slightly as well as he turned, ready to yell at the twins for their rude question. I raised a hand and pushed Tamaki out of my way as I cocked my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest as I leveled a cool gaze onto the auburn-haired twins.

"And what if I am?"

They gave me equally shocked looks and I chuckled. Messing with them would be fun, I could already tell. Uncrossing one of my arms, I brought the hand up and propped it under my chin delicately and smirked at the two, my eyes were probably gleaming with laughter by now, and I opened my mouth, "I'm straight if you really must know boys."

They grumbled something under their breaths as I felt somebody launch themselves onto my back, wrapping their arms around my neck to keep from falling off.

"Neh, neh, Yu-chan! Come eat some cake with me~"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Mm. That sounds good Mitsukuni."

I followed the short third-year and his cousin over to a table where there were already a few dishes of cake set out and took a seat, thanking Takashi-nii when he pulled the chair out for me.

"What exactly is this…club you two are in?" I asked curiously, cutting off a piece of cake before spearing it with my fork and placing the sweet confectionary into my mouth. Takashi-nii sat quietly with a cup of tea as Mitsukuni answered in a bright tone.

"I told you about it didn't I, Yu-chan? It's a Host Club~ Tama-chan's the president~"

"Is he now?"

I glanced over to the over-reacting blond, in time to catch him disappearing into his corner of woe. A smile alighted on my lips as I shook my head.

"Sounds like something he would do."

"Mhm~"

"…" I placed another bite of the delicious cake in my mouth, savoring the taste as it practically melted on my tongue.

"We'll be starting club activities soon Yue." Kyouya's voice said, suddenly emanating from behind me. I set my fork down softly and turned in my seat, resting one arm on the back. "Will you be staying?"

I blinked at him. "Huh."

"Yu-chan would make a good host, don't you think Takashi?" Mitsukuni suddenly piped up. If I didn't love the boy dearly, I might've been tempted to strangle him for even saying those words.

"…ah."

Wha…no way. Takashi-nii agreed? I didn't know whether to feel offended or proud. Before I could decide on an emotion though, Kyouya spoke up again.

"It would be a good idea. And it's mutually beneficial, don't you think, Yue?"

I could see where he was coming from. By joining this…Host Club, I would help to up profits for him and I would be able to spend more time with Takashi-nii, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki. Judging by the expression on his face, he knew he had me caught.

"Why bother asking Kyouya-sempai? You already know the answer."

He smirked at me and nodded before walking away again. He was soon replaced by Tamaki, whom I guessed had been informed of my decision.

"Yue! What is this Mommy has told me about you joining the Host Club?"

Mommy…? I glanced at Kyouya, who only gave me a flat look.

"I agreed."

It didn't take much time for Tamaki's arms to find themselves around me again.

"Leave the poor boy alone already Tamaki-sempai. Can't you see he's trying to eat?" Fujioka-kun interjected, setting a fresh pot of tea on the table. I pulled away slightly from Tamaki's hug and blinked at him. Oh. It was that whole boy business again.

"Actually Fujioka-san-"

"Haruhi! Don't be so mean to Yue!" Tamaki whined.

"Haruhi…?" I suppose that was Fujioka-kun's given name then. His eyes slid over to my face and he nodded. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips.

"No harm done Tamaki." I said, waving a hand dismissively as I wrapped my other hand around his arm, pulling lightly on it.

"Don't club activities start soon Tama?"

The blond blinked down at me in surprise before nodding with a soft smile. "Ah."

As he left to help finish setting up for the customers I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to see Mitsukuni looking up at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yu-chan…do you like Tama-chan?"

I averted my eyes but I could do little about the slight coloring of my cheeks.

"Ah…"

But…I think I understood that he'd probably never see me as anything more than a good friend. Tamaki had always been oblivious in that sense I suppose.


End file.
